Don't Stand So Close To Me
by MistressKiko
Summary: AU - A teacher and student with an undeniable attraction toward one another.  They were bound to break one of these days.  Teacher/student, smut, dedication fic for deecherrywolf!


**Title: **Don't Stand So Close To Me**  
>Author: <strong>MistressKiko**  
>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo x Izaya  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have a girlfriend or something to occupy your time?"<p>

It was a question proposed by professor Heiwajima Shizuo as he erased the chalkboard belonging to room B-1 in Raijin High. The chalk dust was blown into the air, curling and twisting in the artificial light beaming down from the ceiling, and unknowingly settling on his crisp white button-down. Above him and the board, a clock hung on the wall, lethargically ticking, noting one hour after school let out.

A pair of fiery eyes that belonged to the questioned did not see the particles of dust or the time, however. Instead, they slowly roamed over his professor's figure, taking in the blond wisps of hair against his neck, his broad shoulders, his big hands, his slim torso, and what he could just barely see of his ass half-way hidden behind his desk.

"I'm more interested in you," Orihara Izaya, second-year student of Raijin High answered smoothly.

Wiping away the last chalk line, Shizuo turned around to regard his student carefully. It had been a semester full of secret glances, touching that lasted just a little too long, and the undeniable thrill of knowing someone was constantly _watching_ you, stalking you like prey, undressing you with their eyes. The blond knew it was a dangerous game, with every skip of his heartbeat and tug of longing he went through whenever the seductive little brunette teased him without having to do much of anything at all.

But there was a line drawn there. A line between a teacher and student that wouldn't be crossed. He thought Izaya understood that.

This was the first time the brunette had blatantly spoken of their little game.

He'd just have to play it off.

"It's pretty sad when old men are all that entertain you," Shizuo replied just as smoothly, taking a seat at his desk and going about his business like Izaya's presence wasn't affecting him at all.

Bitter denial.

It was silent for a moment, nothing but the stream of rain hitting the roof and the occasional scribble of Shizuo's pen on yesterday's tests to occupy their ears.

"Hmmm," Izaya hummed, dragging out the sound as he finally lifted his hungry eyes from Shizuo's figure and turned them toward the windows on the opposite side of the classroom, "I guess so."

Shizuo tensed when he heard the sound of shuffling, staring a hole through his paper even though he couldn't see a damn thing that was written on it, and was torn between wishing the boy would leave or walk over and slide in his lap and-

"See you tomorrow, Heiwajima-sensei."

The sound of footsteps walking away in the hallway, and Shizuo let out a deep breath, sinking forward onto his desk.

Forever disgusted with himself.

It was thirty minutes later that the thirty-four year old professor had his things packed for the day and walked down to the first floor. Thunder was heard as he took the last step off the stairs, and halted.

Izaya was still there, leaning against the wall by the front door, frowning at the rain. Shizuo took a moment to observe the teen before speaking.

"Orihara-kun?" He asked, approaching. He saw the brunette's eyes widen before turning toward him, "Why are you still here?"

Izaya lifted himself off the wall, reaching a hand to rub behind his neck.

"I was trying to wait for the rain to let up so I didn't have to get soaked while waiting for the bus," Izaya explained, displeasure written all over his expression, "But it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

Shizuo dragged his eyes away from the brunette to look out at the rain and clenched at the car keys in his hand.

No.

It wasn't like the world was going to end if Izaya got wet. There was no reason to-

"I can take you home," Shizuo offered, shoving his hand in his bag to produce an umbrella, "But next time, try investing in one of these, hm?"

Izaya raised a brow and smiled, smiled a knowing smile that burned Shizuo to the core before the brunette turned on his heel and took a step toward the front door.

"How could I refuse that?"

Shizuo was asking himself the same question as they stepped outside. Shizuo opened the umbrella, a sphere of red blocking heaven's shower. Izaya stayed close, so close their arms were brushing, trying to stay dry, trying to get closer. The chill in the air made the connection of their body heat blatantly obvious, and created goosebumps along Shizuo's skin.

The teacher gulped and found himself walking faster, until the car was directly in front of them. A quick click of a button made the car beep and the doors unlock, and the two quickly jumped in.

"You'll have to tell me where to go."

"It's not too far from here."

"Put your seat belt on."

"Aah, you worry too much, sensei~"

Shizuo was positive that, looking at the situation they were in, that he'd willingly _put _them in, he wasn't worried _enough_.

True to his honor student's word, the house wasn't too far from the school; they arrived within ten minutes. Those ten minutes had been taken up by a silence, an undeniable tension that clouded the little car so thickly it could be cut with a knife, both of them desperately wanting to know and scared of knowing what the other was thinking.

"Thanks for the ride," Izaya spoke, but showed no intention of moving from that leather passenger seat.

"You're welcome. Don't forget your homework," Shizuo responded the way any teacher would, finding it ironic that the clouds had stopped producing rain by then. Izaya shifted, grasping the strap of his backpack and heaving it up from the floorboard onto his lap.

"... Heiwajima-sensei," the teen began, and Shizuo listened avidly, scraping a nail against the steering wheel, "I'm actually having a hard time with the lessons. Do you have the time to tutor me a bit?"

The scraping nail dug into the wheel so hard it hurt. The house in front of them had no lights on, no windows open, no signs of life what-so-ever. Pensive mocha eyes shifted to the expectant scarlet ones watching him, a gaze that he knew belonged to the smartest student in his class; a student who would never need to be tutored, a student who was inviting him inside, a student who had remained his secret object of affection for the vast majority of the semester.

The blood pounded in his ears, and swiftly rushed toward lower regions.

As discreetly as humanly possible, Shizuo cleared his throat.

"You should have told me this in class," Shizuo said, though to his mind, it was a plead. A plead for Izaya to let this moment pass just like it had less than an hour ago in the classroom.

"I didn't want to disturb your work," Izaya answered easily, leaning back against the seat and cocking his head with a tiny promising smile, "I promise not to waste your time."

Shizuo felt his stomach drop, felt his mind reel, and tried his hardest to deny the reality of the situation, tried lying to himself, as he turned the key.

The sound of the engine dying made his decision clear.

"I have some time," Shizuo muttered, unbuckling his seat-belt and cleverly avoiding the youth's gaze as he opened the door and stepped the first foot on the pavement. He heard the other door open as he stood and stretched, eyes darting around for anyone who might notice a professor walking into his student's household.

The air was muggy and the scent of rain still lingered. Both of them slammed the car doors shut at the same time, and Shizuo waited for Izaya to walk in front of him to lead the way up the walkway.

"Sorry if it's a little messy," Izaya spoke, grabbing a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. Shizuo made some indistinguishable noise of recognition while nervously swaying back and forth on his feet, still feeling the weight of guilt pulling him down every time he looked over his shoulder.

Izaya opened the door, Shizuo took a deep breath, and they both walked in. It was a cozy little place, not at all messy like he'd said, and Shizuo slipped his shoes off slowly, shutting the door behind himself. Izaya slid off his own shoes, threw his backpack on the floor, and Shizuo's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the brunette turned toward him and leaned in...

Click.

Izaya had reached around him and locked the door. With a hand still on the lock and their bodies close, Izaya's looked up at him and flashed a teasing little grin that Shizuo knew screamed 'I win.'

But the brunette didn't stay there, instead backed up and turned around, stepping into the living room.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Help yourself to whatever you want," he said, waving a hand in the air as he walked away. Shizuo stood at the front door awkwardly, trying to shake the images of Izaya in the shower out of his head.

.. fuck, he was taking a shower..

The professor went in search of water to cool his own head. Many glances at the front door reminded him he could leave right now. He could just slip right back into those shoes, unlock that door, restart the car, and be on his way to waking up tomorrow as Izaya's _teacher _again.

Shizuo downed the cup of water and knew he wasn't leaving.

"Alright!" Shizuo heard a while later, the fresh scent of soap assaulting his nostrils when Izaya came into view, dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and shorts, and bent down to rummage through his backpack. Shizuo stared at those long legs and soft-looking thighs and then bit his tongue before speaking.

"Do you mind if I take a shower too?" Shizuo asked, wondering why they were even still keeping this innocent facade going. He just didn't know quite how to break this relationship as he knew it.

Izaya pulled out a mathematics book and waved a hand in the air.

"Have at it," Izaya assured, sitting down at the living room table with his textbook. Shizuo was almost confused. There was no way he was reading into this situation wrongly, was there..?

With a new string of doubts filtering through his head, Shizuo made his way to the bathroom and quickly wiped down. He wished he also had something more comfortable to change into, but instead just kept his belt and watch off, and left three buttons unbuttoned at the top of his shirt.

Izaya was still sitting in the same spot, hunched over that same mathematics book.

"So... what did you need help with?" Shizuo inquired, hesitating before choosing to sit catty-corner from his pupil. Izaya had a cheek rested on his fist, eyes roaming the page in front of him.

"Well," Izaya began, picking up his book and shuffling around the corner of the table to sit side-by-side with his professor, who was acutely aware of every movement. The book was placed in front of them, "Now that I look at it again, I think I understand everything."

Izaya still stared down at the book. Shizuo tapped his fingers against his leg, not at all surprised by the words.

".. I didn't think you'd need help," Shizuo admitted. The comment made the corner's of Izaya's lips pull upward immediately.

"You didn't, hm?" Izaya asked, finally lifting his gaze to Shizuo's face, "Then why on earth would you come in?"

He was playing coy. The teasing gleam flashing over his eyes was driving Shizuo insane in a multitude of ways, but the blond would not be the one to crack. Even if the notion seemed silly, Shizuo felt the need to know, as a teacher, that _he_ did not instigate this. Call it passing the blame or whatever you'd want to call it; Shizuo was going to do it.

He took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles.

"You told me you wouldn't waste my time," Shizuo answered in a low tone, raising his eyebrows, expecting, challenging. Izaya's little smile fell.

A hand on his thigh was felt first, followed by the teen using that hand as leverage to pull himself over and crash his lips into the blond's. Shizuo anticipated the movement, hell, _had been _anticipating such a thing for so long now, that it felt ten times better than what he was sure it should have felt like as he cradled the back of Izaya's skull and felt the soft strands of damp hair fall between his fingertips, a total contrast to the needy battle of teeth and tongue happening between them.

The teen's mouth was warm and wet, his tongue slippery and his teeth hard, yet surprisingly gentle as they worried along Shizuo's bottom lip. With his free hand, Shizuo blindly felt the air in front of him until he found and grasped the front of Izaya's t-shirt, pulling on it insistently, trying to tell him to come closer. Izaya chuckled against Shizuo's lips, breathing deeply through his nose and plunging his tongue into Shizuo's mouth one more time before pulling back and gazing at the other man with hooded eyes. His hand ghosted over the side of Shizuo's face, sending a shiver down the taller man's spine.

"I think this is more interesting than homework, sensei~" Izaya breathed, and Shizuo could feel that hot breath against his own lips. He licked his lips unconsciously.

"... don't call me that right now," Shizuo responded, fascinated by the different specks of colors in the boy's irises while up so close.

Izaya grinned devilishly.

"Aw, why not? I think it's hot," the brunette insisted, shuffling forward and widening his legs to slide onto his professor's lap, "Heiwajima-sensei, if I keep calling you sensei, will I get punished?"

Shizuo swallowed harshly. This was so... wrong.

_Why_ was this turning him on so much?

Instead of answering, Shizuo pulled Izaya down into another toe-curling kiss, gliding his hands over the soft cloth that outlined the lithe body in his lap. Izaya tugged at the hair on the back of Shizuo's neck, moaning when lips surrounded his tongue and _sucked_, sending tingles from head to toe. Craving more substantial contact, Izaya lowered his body strategically over the hard bulge in Shizuo's pants, rotating his hips experimentally. Both breaths hitched at the feeling of their clothed arousals pressing together.

Izaya dragged his lips across Shizuo's cheek and to his ear.

"Sensei," he said seductively, running his teeth over an earlobe. Shizuo's eyes closed as he let the word wash over him, so forbidden. Another delicious rotation of Izaya's hips made Shizuo's head spin, but he also winced from being grinded into the hard floor.

"'he floor's uncomfortable," Shizuo muttered, still distracted by the mouth on his ear. Izaya pulled back with a raised brow.

"You old man," the teen remarked teasingly. Shizuo bristled.

"I'm double your age, you baby," Shizuo tossed right back, smirking at the little glare he received. He didn't give Izaya the chance to think of a rebuttal before he shifted, securing the other's legs around his waist and standing up. Izaya caught on quickly and grasped onto Shizuo's shoulders, his body becoming light as he was lifted into the air. It seemed that just as quickly as he'd been picked up, he was tossed onto the couch, arms splayed above his head, t-shirt riding up to expose his stomach. Shizuo stared at that exposed path of skin, halfway leaning over the youth's body as he touched his hand to that warm stomach and slowly trailed it up his torso, the t-shirt riding up with it. Izaya watched him with a quirk of a smile on the corner of his lips.

"Your staring is embarrassing me, sensei~!" Izaya exclaimed.

"You are just coming up with ways to keep saying 'sensei'," Shizuo shot back immediately, rubbing the pad of his thumb over a little pink nub.

A wicked grin.

"Punish me?" Izaya purred. Shizuo determined he couldn't win against this kid, and then reminded himself he never _could_, before tossing those thoughts aside and focusing on the beautifully pale skin beneath his fingertips. He tossed a leg over Izaya's body, shoving it against the back of the couch and bending his body, dipping the pink muscle out of his mouth and rolling it over the same pink nub he'd just touched. Izaya jerked, probably from the now-wet skin being exposed to the air, and jerked again when Shizuo mouthed the nipple and sucked. Shizuo continued to abuse the little button, sucking, licking, biting, anything that got a reaction from his companion. The soft mewls were well worth it, and growing more frequent when Shizuo switched to the other nipple.

"Ah!" Izaya gasped when a hand unexpectedly slipped between his legs and kneaded at the hard flesh there. The brunette's head fell back against the couch, his hips bucking forward into that moving hand, "Hnnn.. mm... sensei..."

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched upon hearing that name again. Izaya yelped when strong hands grabbed hold of the top of his shorts and yanked them out from underneath him, his cock getting snagged by the elastic and smacking back against Izaya's stomach while the pants were being pulled off of his legs.

"Wha-?"

"You want punishment?" Shizuo asked, merely having the time to see disbelief cross Izaya's features before wrapping a hand around Izaya's cock and gently pumping the organ. He stared at his handiwork, the pretty pink head, the way the skin moved along with his hand, the throbbing against his palm, so _hot_.

"_Oh_.. yes.." Izaya murmured, in a pleasured shock of being touched so suddenly, his hips moving on their own, body trembling from the fire coursing through his lower abdomen. Knowing this was his professor, the one he'd been pining for since he became a student in his class, the one who was so fucking close but never_ there_.. now he _was_ there, he was towering over him, pumping him, running a hand over his thigh, and oh fuck if he..!

Izaya choked on a loud moan when he felt himself being swallowed by a hot mouth. Shizuo wasted no time, didn't tease, taking the cock into his mouth and hallowing his cheeks around it as he sucked, taking him in as far as he could and using his tongue to slide over the veins before slowly dragging his mouth back up and curling his tongue around the head.

"Fuck.." Izaya cursed into the air, lazily picking up his head so he could look down and see his own need going in and out of that incredible mouth. He curled his hand into the blond strands encouragingly, shallowly thrusting up into his mouth, but unable to do much due to the large hand on his hip holding him down. A thin stream of the saliva being produced by Shizuo's working mouth escaped his lips and trailed down between Izaya's balls. The teen panted harshly when Shizuo let his cock go with a distinguishable 'pop' and trailed his tongue lower, running the pad of his tongue along that little trail of saliva and making Izaya whimper.

Shizuo inhaled the musky scent that was Izaya's own, his cheek getting wet when it slid over Izaya's cock on the way to capture one of those sacs of skin in his mouth and gently roll it around.

"Haah..!"

Izaya's legs were trembling, hips continuously bucking in search for pleasure. Giving one last playful suck on Izaya's balls, Shizuo grabbed at the lower half of Izaya's thighs and pushed them backwards, until the soft round cheeks of Izaya's ass were better exposed. Izaya braced himself on the couch, his body nearly curled in on itself, curiously embarrassed about the rather vulnerable position.

Breathing heavily, Shizuo stared at the pucker between the pale globes of flesh, nearly groaning at the sight along before lowering his head and running his tongue along the crack and over the quivering hole. Izaya jerked, mumbling something intelligible, and Shizuo did it again, swirling his tongue around the rough ring. Izaya's legs, shaking, fell on Shizuo's shoulders for support, and Shizuo determined the position was too hard on the teen, promptly letting him fall down and pushing on the side of his body. Izaya immediately turned around, his knees digging into the couch and his ass held up high.

"_Oh fuck_.. mmgn!" Izaya panted when Shizuo's lips came down again, kissing on the little opening as if he were kissing the teen's mouth, and pointing his tongue before just barely dipping it inside. Shizuo chuckled between the flesh.

"I've never heard you cuss this much," Shizuo taunted, dipping his tongue in again. Izaya just whimpered, his face buried into the couch arm while his hips tried to push back into that tongue. Shizuo decided to stop the teasing, pulling the asscheeks apart and melding his mouth over the skin, plunging his tongue as deep as he could make it go, over and over.

Izaya gripped the couch, panting harshly and moaning as that skillful tongue fucked him, made him desperately want more and made him dizzy.

In and out, in and out, shallow, deep, and back again.

Shizuo loved the way the taint opened for him, becoming softer and more pliant underneath his administrations. His own cock burned with need, straining against the tan fabric of his pants. He finally pulled away, breaking a trail of saliva between his lips and the skin around the softened hole, shuffling forward on his knees to line the bulge in his pants up with what he'd just been savoring and running it along Izaya's crack, not caring about how his own saliva dirtied the tan fabric.

"Mmm~!" Izaya moaned, looking over his shoulder to see his professor gripping at his hips and rubbing his arousal against his ass. With his raven strands skewed and those eyes burning with passion, Shizuo groaned, rubbing himself insistently against Izaya's backside.

"God I want you," Shizuo said breathlessly. Izaya swallowed, then smirked, bringing a hand up to insert two fingers into his mouth. Shizuo nearly stopped rotating his hips as he watched the suggestive sight, watching those fingers glitter with saliva, and then Izaya pulled them out, swinging his arm behind his back and heading for Shizuo's lower half. Shizuo's mouth fell open in a small 'o' and pulled back, anticipating those fingers making their way to the teen's opening.

"I want you too," Izaya purred, humming as he slicked his fingertips over his taint and then slipped one finger inside, arching his back. With shaking fingertips, Shizuo hastily undid his pants, never taking his eyes off the sight of Izaya fingering himself as he pulled down his pants and boxers. He didn't even bother taking them all the way off before taking hold of his own burning erection and running his hand over it, groaning at the feeling of finally being touched. He jerked on it lazily as he watched the second finger disappear into Izaya's body, the younger one moaning at his own handiwork, getting into the act as he curled and pushed his fingers.

"... damn it, enough," Shizuo finally said, impatient, groping at his ass. Izaya pulled out his fingers and sat up.

"I'm going to get lube," Izaya panted, standing on shaky legs and walking toward his room. Shizuo sighed in sexual frustration, taking the moment to shake the pants and boxers off his legs. He had just unbuttoned the last button on his shirt when Izaya came back holding a small bottle. Mocha eyes scanned the teen from head to toe until Izaya was leaning over him and kissing him again. Shizuo pulled him down, sliding his tongue against the other's, the blood thumping in his ears. Izaya pulled back and pushed his body weight onto Shizuo, "Lay down."

The professor did as he was told, watching Izaya climb over him, straddling him, and squirt a generous amount of lube on his hand. That hand wrapped itself around Shizuo's cock, and the blond hissed at the cold feeling of the cream running all over him, but God it was slick and felt so good. Izaya moved his body up, replacing his hand with the curve of his ass and slowly rocking against Shizuo's cock, boldly staring at the blond with glazed eyes. Shizuo gazed right back, panting, shocks of pleasure roaming through his veins at the feel of soft skin sliding against his hardness.

"You're gonna do the work?" Shizuo asked, running his hands up Izaya's thighs, "Didn't you want me to punish you?"

Izaya's eyes danced playfully.

"Well, you gave me a ride. Figured I'd return the favor," the teen replied huskily, making Shizuo groan at the mere thought of it. Izaya reached behind himself to pull his butt cheeks apart, separating them as he lowered himself slowly onto Shizuo's cock. The blond's fingertips dug into Izaya's legs, his mouth parting as that incredibly tight heat swallowed his cock, making it twitch violently. Izaya let out a long moan, taking him in inch by inch, marveling at the slow burn of being filled until he was fully seated. Shizuo observed through hazy eyes how the younger man's chest heaved, his brow creased, his cheeks flushed, and felt the light weight of Izaya's hands against his chest when the boy moved his hips up, up until just the tip of Shizuo's cock was inside of him, before impaling himself again. Shizuo grunted, Izaya whimpered, and then Izaya slide those hands to Shizuo's shoulders and starting rocking against him, feeling the member inside of him slide in and out of his tight walls and massage the working muscles.

"Mmm... sensei... sensei..."

Shizuo didn't care about the name anymore, just lost himself in the sight and smell and feeling of Izaya over him, moaning for him, impaling himself down on Shizuo's cock over and over in a desperate need of ecstasy, and then Izaya's breath caught and his eyes fluttered shut in absolute pleasure when that certain bundle of nerves was hit, and moved even faster, the sound of his cheeks slapping against Shizuo's thighs loud and obscene, but perfect. Shizuo felt a drop of sweat land on his cheek, and decided he couldn't let his student do all the work, grabbing hold of those rotating hips and holding them still as he dug his feet into the couch cushions and began thrusting up into the smaller body. Izaya cried out, dropping his head as his whole body shook from the continuous thrusts, his sweet spot hit again and again, sending electric bolts of pleasure up his spine until he was about to burst.

Whimpering, the teen hastily grabbed his own erection and jerked off desperately. Shizuo's eyes widened at the erotic sight before slipping half-mast and licking at a drop of sweat that had rolled onto his top lip, still pounding into that wet heat.

"AH!" Izaya cried as he came, strings of white shooting out of the head of his cock and onto Shizuo's chest and chin. Feeling the boy's release on him drew Shizuo to the edge, and he yanked Izaya down into a passionate kiss as he came hard into the teen's ass. Izaya's body arched as the hot liquid filled him, sloppily tonguing his companion as they both tried to catch their breath. Shizuo pulled out, letting Izaya fall onto him, his head resting on the side of Shizuo's own. Their heartbeats pounding erratically against each other through their chests.

Izaya chuckled, then, nuzzling his nose against Shizuo's hair.

"Next time, you can bend me over your desk," Izaya said hotly into Shizuo's ear. The professor groaned.

"We're not doing this again," Shizuo replied, though it was meek and unconvincing. Izaya pulled back with a raised brow, and Shizuo's breath hitched when Izaya slid his tongue over Shizuo's chin, lapping up a drop of his own release.

"Wanna bet?" Izaya purred.

Shizuo decided that no, no he would not make a bet on that, and he was _so_ going to get screwed. Both literally and figuratively.

* * *

><p><em>Smuuuuuuut XD For Dee!<em>


End file.
